Creepuscule
|buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 2,627,466 |placement xp = 1}}"In the gloomy twilight of Wublin Island, the eerie gleam of the Creepuscule's plate can make it even harder to tell what time of day it is. This Monster takes full advantage of its unique physiology to showcase true percussive prowess. The nails that tip its long, finger-like limbs are actually tightly packed strands that are more like stiff hairs. The 'hair' on its head is probably a wig, but hey, right on - whatever makes a Creepuscule feel good, right?" Description Creepuscule is a new Wublin released on October 28th, 2016. The Creepuscule has a snake-like neck with a bowl-shaped body. Attached to the body are four finger-esque limbs colored in light-concrete gray and heather. It also has pebble-like bumps on its body and neck. Its long hair (or wig) appears to have a color pattern of concrete gray and punch-pink, and a head that has eyelashes and a swollen lower jaw with some teeth being placed outside the mouth, which also have pebble-shaped teeth (maybe a type of fish). In addition to its bowl-shaped body, it sports a baby-blue, severely cracked disk that acts as a cymbal and a drum. When idle, the Creepuscule moves its neck back and forth while also shifting its "fingers" up and down. Song The Creepuscule uses its "bowl" and teeth to create a drum/cymbal song. At the beginning of the song, with Thwok, it creates a cymbal sound using its fingers. When the Whajje first plays, it uses its teeth to create a hi-hat cymbal sound. After the Dermit is done playing, it uses its head and fingers to create a kick-drum like noise. When the Dermit starts singing again, the Creepuscule goes back to making a hi-hat cymbal noise. When the Whajje sings for the second time, it again emits a kick-drum beat. Powering Up To power up Creepuscule, you must Zap 12 Noggins, 5 Deedges, 5 Shellbeats, 6 Pummels, 10 Quibbles, 8 Congles, and 6 T-roxes into its inventory. Once you Zap the first egg into Creepuscule, there is a seven-day time limit for powering it up. Strategy It is strongly recommended to use Rare Deedge + Deedge and Rare Shellbeat + Shellbeat for these quads in their respective islands. Breed T-Roxes in Plant and Air, breed the Congles in Air (and Cold once Deedges are all bred), breed the Quibbles in Air (and Water and Cold once Deedges and Shellbeats are done) and breed all Pummels on Plant (and Water if Shellbeats are done). Earth Island is not needed much, since it is easy to breed the 12 Noggins there and there are no other monsters required that can be bred on Earth Island. On Shugabush Island, it is recommended to breed Deedges, and when those are done, Quibbles. Alternatively, you may take a look at Super29392's strategy here. Name Origin "Crépuscule" is an archaic word for "twilight". Another possible name origin is the word "creep", which is a major theme of Wublin Island, while "sucle" can be for a barnacle, which the Creepuscule resembles. Notes *This Wublin's name was found on a Facebook and Twitter puzzle. Dechipering the puzzle revealed the name "Creepuscule". **The eggs on the puzzle are the eggs needed for Creepuscule. **What's even more interesting is that all of Creepuscule's eggs are instrument monsters, and that Creepuscule is one. *When the Creepuscule was added, a verse was re-added to Wublin Island's song. This verse had existed before, in the addition of the Screemu; however, it was then removed for unknown reasons when Dermit was added. The verse is the same as before, with the addition of Creepuscule and Whajje. *Strangely enough, the Creepuscule does not display an idle animation, for it plays through the entire song of Wublin Island. However, its idle animation can be seen if the player mutes and then unmutes the Creepuscule. *My Singing Monsters posted its shadowed teaser on October 28, 2016. **Oddly enough, in the shadowed teaser, the Creepuscule plays both its kick-drum and hi-hat cymbal simultaneously; it does not do this ingame. The reasoning for this may be to display both sounds that the Creepuscule makes. ** Category:Wublins Category:Electricity